In food products generally, and particularly in confectionary products, the use of composite structures have been widespread. Candies, chocolates and the like often contain a filling or center of different material than the outer coating. The art has even employed multiple layers of materials arranged both laminarly and concentrically. The centers contained in chocolate products of the prior art are formulated from dense solids, aerated solids, creamy semifluid materials and even liquids.
The products of the prior art, however, have not been formulated to provide a composite center exhibiting sharply contrasting textural and flavor properties designed to enhance the mouth feel and eating characteristics of a product containing such a composite center.